


Movie Night

by PuppetKween



Category: Frankenweenie (2012)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, the mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetKween/pseuds/PuppetKween
Summary: Part one of my Nashiaki (Nassor x Toshiaki) Drabbles :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Greetings!!! I just wanted to say thank you for stopping by and taking the time to check out my Frankenweenie romance drabbles! Enjoy~

Lighting. Thunder. Ka-boom! That was all the residents of New Holland could hear each night in their quaint little town. Some say it's due to the curse on the town for being built on a cemetery, but legends are legends and no one could be certain.

Though, in New Holland, thunderstorms became a blessing. For all the right and wrong reasons...

~~~~~~~~~~~

      "Where the hell is-a that popcorn!?" Toshiaki squawked, his thick Japanese accent carrying out all the way into the kitchen where Nassor stared blankly into the microwave.

His black pupils followed the circling bag, listening deeply to the popping of the kernels and becoming mesmerized by their soothing sounds-

Nassor flinched as soon as that annoying voice reached his ear canal and he looked over toward the doorway that led right into the living room where his pest sat. His normally lowered eyelids looked back to the microwave and they bore back into it, not planning on giving the other male a reply.

He was always told not to stare into these things but he seemed fine so he didn't have a reason to stop.

As soon as the microwave began to make sonorous beeping sounds, the Egyptian quickly used his scrawny index finger to punch the stop button. He could hear Toshi in the living room grunt a "finally!" Before he removed the heated bag from the cooking device. The buttery, warm smell of movie theater popcorn completely engulfed the atmosphere, making Nassor's lips curl and almost pucker with anticipation.

The tall boy shook the contents in the bag around, pinching at the top of the bag before he tore it open, letting the steam pour out like a broken kettle. Toshiaki listened closely to Nassor fixing the snack up, making sure he heard him shake the contents out into a large sharing bowl. The last time he let Nassor take charge of their snacks, he found the asshole upstairs hogging it all, having never intended to share in the first place. Toshiaki's prized pitching fist sure packed a wallop on him that day. 

     "What is-a taking so long, Nassor!? am I gonna have to come in there to make-a sure you aren't eating it all, again!?" The Asian boy shouted, his screechy voice once again making Nassor's protruding ear twitch with grief. 

There was a good, long pause before Nassor finally spoke up. Toshi was sitting on the sofa as the Frankenstein monster-looking male sauntered into the living room with his shoulders shrugged up and his face as grim as ever. He was carrying a big bowl of popcorn to Toshi's delight. 

    "You don't even deserve thisth tasty sssssnack," Nassor hissed with his dark, Egyptian accent that gave him a sort of lisp. "Why do you think I hid it from you lasth time...? After what your fiendish Gamera turtle did to my Colossus-,"

Toshiaki slammed his foot down and glared up at Nassor who stood directly in front of him with his eyes slit even more, gritting his teeth.

      "Oh, can't it, would you!? Forget about-a your dumb hamster! it is-a time to move on, just like I have started to do with-a Shelley!" Toshiaki continued to Rant on about Nassor's fixation on his dead hamster. "Go get a new hamster or something, I couldn't control-a what Shelley did! You don't think I miss my pet too!?" 

He panted, his chest heaving as he stared at Nassor's deadpan expression that made him want to slap it off and give him another face to wear for once. 

If he had felt like it, Nassor would have smiled at how worked up Toshiaki got just now. He knew the little egomaniac more than anyone and he also knew that this wasn't just about getting mad at Nassor's love for his dead hamster. Although Nassor's special skill was to sense and inflict fear on others, He could recognize the jealousy in that seething tongue of the Japanese boy.

Without another word, Nassor plopped down next to Toshiaki and offered him the bowl for first dibs. Toshi hated it when he didn't respond back to him but with that good-smelling popcorn right in front of him, he could care less about the argument. 

He took the bowl from the other boy's long fingers happily and relaxed against the back of the sofa. Toshiaki took a nice clump of corn in his palm and shoveled it into his mouth, crunching noisily and shamelessly. After doing that for the third time, he gave it back to Nassor to hold and got up to check out what movies they were going to watch on this dark and stormy night.

As Toshiaki examined the movies, Nassor loomed over him and gently picked up the 1932 version of The Mummy, popping the VHS into the player before Toshi had time to react.

"Hey, what the hell!? I thought I was choosing what we watched!" The Asian annoyance snarled, standing on his feet to square up to the male who was about a foot taller than he was. 

Nassor stared dumbly down at Toshiaki like he didn't understand English before sitting himself back onto the sofa, ignoring him. He gripped the remote like Toshi would snatch it from him at any given moment.

     "You chose lasth time...," Nassor replied in a rather soft voice, nestling back on the couch comfortably. A dark aura surrounded him per usual and it made Toshiaki want to rip all that masculinity Nassor thought he had off. 

   "So what!? I am-a your guest! You should let-a me choose just for that!" The smaller boy crossed his arms after joining Nassor on the sofa, making sure there was credible distance between them. 

Nassor noticed but didn't pay no mind to it. He pressed play on the remote before setting it down on the armrest and grabbing the bowl of popcorn off of the coffee table. Unlike Toshi, he popped one to two pieces of the buttery, salted snack into his mouth, crunching gently as to try and not make a noise but that was, of course, impossible. Even for Nassor, the most enigmatic citizen of New Holland. 

The dull Egyptian took a mental note at Toshi eyeing the remote next to him. If he even tried to take the remote off of the armrest, he would give the hot-headed Asian boy the sickest wedgie of his life. Guaranteed. 

"Hey," Nassor said just above a whisper, making Toshiaki's eyes flicker from the remote to Nassor's dinner plate-sized peepers. 

As soon as their eyes met one another, Nassor placed a large hand around Toshi's waist and pulled him in with ease into himself. As their sides touched, the Japanese lad blushed. Nassor was so unpredictable and these surprise romantic gestures - especially after their arguments - always sent him into an internal spiral. 

Nassor was plain unreadable... it was difficult to figure out how to act around him most of the time.

   "Wh-what do-a you want...?" Toshiaki replied after hesitating, continuing to gaze into his boyfriend's sunken, round eyes. 

"For you to shut up and watch the film," Nassor hissed as he leaned into Toshiaki, brushing his cold, dead lips across the other's chubby cheek. 

Chill bumps rose in every spot Nassor's lips touched, making Toshi bite his lip and tense his shoulders up. He didn't think he'd ever get used to being touched or shown any kind of affection. He enjoyed it immensely and such hypnotic gestures of Nassor made the star pitcher move his eyes to look at the television in front of them, focusing on the black and white horror movie. 

Nassor knew as soon as he made Toshiaki feel like the most important person on earth he would come to listen to him. The issue was, he didn't like inflating his already bursting ego. 

The more Toshi watched the movie, the more uneasy he became and he nestled closer to Nassor, his slender fingers digging into the tall male's sweater sleeve. The Asian was not normally spooked by such films but it was maybe the fact that Nassor's house kind of reminded him of an ancient Egyptian tomb. 

And Nassor...

Toshi looked up at the emotionless face of his partner. 

By some strange irony, he looked like Imhotep himself. 

Nassor pulled Toshiaki in closer to himself before muttering, "why are you looking at me? I thought I told you to watch the movie." 

Although he seemed demanding, the dark-haired boy with the blue pinstripes in his hair had a silky tone to his voice that Toshiaki had never heard before. It was calming and for an instant, he didn't feel all afraid of the film playing. 

    "I feel like I already am," Toshiaki replied, his small lips forming a sinister smile. 

The Egyptian just kept a fixated gaze on Toshi before finally pulling the Japanese boy into his lap and settling his chin cozily into his hair. 

Nassor doing this made Toshiaki grunt in confusion before his cheeks pinked at such an action. "H-hey-," 

Nassor gently squeezed Toshiaki's hip. 

     "Shhhhh...I know you're afraid. I know thisth movie sthcares you....it is so evident in your behavior," Nassor continued. "You are looking to me for comfort...and comfort is what I will give you if you'll just shut your yap and watch it." 

Toshiaki was completely red now and his heart hammered in his chest at the gloomy male's words. It wasn't fair! Nassor could read him like a freaking book but he was impossible to read back! 

    "I am-a not scared...," The shorter boy said in just above a whispering voice. 

Nassor squeezed his hip even tighter, silently telling him to stop talking. 

With that, Toshi finally relaxed against the warmth and softness of Nassor's chest and lap, squinting his already slitted eyes at the movie he didn't quite care for. 

Nassor draped his long arms around the other boy, one of his strong hands resting against the small of the Asian's back. It was always a hassle to get some peace and tranquillity with Toshiaki but when Nassor finally got it, 

it was worth it.


	2. Birthday Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nassor takes Toshiaki out for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I spent months writing this lmao, enjoy part 2!

"Let-a me go, you tall bastard!" Toshiaki bellowed out, struggling against the hand of his boyfriend pressing him against the lockers of the school hallway.

"Not until you let me take you out for your birthday," Nassor said, pushing the Asian boy even tighter to the barrier behind him.

Ah, the Egyptian bully loved seeing those smaller than him squirm, especially this little egomaniac. A very tiny, minuscule smirk formed on the mouth of Nassor, noticing the chubby Japanese boy starting to break out into a sweat from his struggles and frustration.

The harder Nassor pressed against him, the harder it got for Toshi to breathe but he was stubborn and there was no way he was going down without a fight. His stubborn personality tired Nassor out but it kept things interesting and never dull.

"I don't Like-a my birthday! It's just another day, why can't you just-a forget about it!?" Toshiaki sneered, glaring into the emotionless eyes of the controlling male.

"Because, I can't do that. The day you were born hasth meaning," Nassor explained, barely opening his mouth when he spoke. "And so, I'm going to take you out. And you're not going to win."

Toshiaki gritted his teeth, gripping onto the thin wrist of his annoying, pushy boyfriend. If he wasn't so short, he would attempt to kick at his crotch.

     "FINE! Just let-a me go, will you!?" Toshiaki growled as Nassor set him down on his own feet. 

The Japanese boy threw his wrist back and plummeted it against the taller, thinner boy's stomach, making the Egyptian double over with loss of breath. Toshiaki looked around and shooed away the gawking eyes of students in the hallway that decided to stop and watch their little couple's quarrel. 

"Worms, the lot of you! Mind your own-a damn business!" He sniffed and nodded once when they all dispersed, looking back over his shoulder at his boyfriend that was still hunched over in pain.

"Pick-a me up at the baseball field this afternoon if-a you soooooo insist to celebrate such a meaningless day. Got it, Frank?" 

With that, the young Asian male walked away nonchalantly, irritated that Nassor always had to make sure they competed over everything. 

~~~~~~~~~

"I hope you have fun on your date, man..." Bob said with a soft sigh, sitting next to Toshiaki on the baseball bleachers.

"It is-a not a date! The bastard just wants to take-a me out for my birthday because he's desperate!" The Japanese boy huffed, crossing his arms. 

"But...you guys are dating. And going out. I'm pretty sure it's a date, even though I've never been on a d- OW!" Bob yelled, rubbing his plump arm that Toshiaki decided to sock. 

"Quiet you!" Toshi exclaimed with a disciplining point of his finger. "I don't-a care, I don't-a want to hear it." 

Bob continued to rub his arm silently, trying to think about something that would cheer Toshi up, but it was hopeless. Minutes passed and as soon as he thought about something to say and opened his mouth, Nassor was already on his way over. The intimidating male was a bit hunched over like normal and his slender legs strode toward the bleachers effortlessly. 

The chunky boy got nervous and almost felt like he was intruding on something, quickly standing up. He huffed as he made the leap of faith in the other direction before Nassor could get there. Bob raised his pudgy arm up and yelled, "see you later, Toshi!" And Disappeared before Toshiaki could give his voice.

Toshi clenched his pale fists and made a disgruntled noise as Nassor got closer. He looked away and pretended not to see him, pulling a pen out of his shirt pocket to fiddle with. 

Nassor walked up to the shorter lad and narrowed his eyes a bit. He had what was obviously a present in one hand and a cake in the other.

     "I know you sthaw me already, so cut off the smart ass charade now," Nassor commanded bluntly. "And Sthtand up, I made a reservation and I don't like being tardy for anything." 

    "You made a reservation?" Toshiaki asked, raising a curious brow and putting his pen back in its place. "Why-a in the hell would you-a do that? That sounds pricey."

      "You don't need to worry about money. I do what I want with my currency and I want to celebrate your birthday. Now let's go," Nassor instructed, turning on his heels and walking past the bleachers.

Toshiaki rolled his eyes and followed after him, huffing as he did so since Nassor's long strides made him have to run a bit.

    "Can you walk normally!?" Toshiaki groaned, getting beside Nassor who took smaller steps. "Wait a minute, is that a cake and a present!?" 

The Japanese boy glared up at Nassor, squinting in disdain. 

    "Are you just now noticing?" Nassor looked down at Toshi with those big, tired looking eyes that screamed 'shut the hell up.'

Toshi grumbled and stopped looking at his boyfriend in annoyance, continuing to walk along side him but keeps a sizable distance between them. He would walk ahead of Nassor if he knew where the heck they were going, but he honestly had no clue. 

He was a sneaky asshole. 

Eventually they made it into town and Toshi got a good look at all the new stores and restaurants their town built. He didn't like it, but expansion was necessary due to the growing population of people moving into the area. 

Their quaint little town was growing steadily and a bit more rapid than any of them were comfortable with. The older they got, the bigger this place grew but it was something they would have to adapt to. 

Pretty soon, Nassor and Toshiaki reached a very fancy and refined building called Sushi Gardens and a glow began to resinate off of Toshi's face.

     "You are such a kiss-ass," Toshi grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I know," Nassor responded, a smirk just about forming on the corner of his lips before he led his Japanese boyfriend inside of the restaurant. 

They got seated as soon as Nassor stated where he reserved them, anticipation bubbling in the pit of Toshiaki's stomach. They got a table with a beautiful window view of a koi fish pond, surrounded by the lush flora of a quaint little Japanese garden. It was quite stunning for a small town eatery but The Asian male did not want to show the Egyptian he was impressed in any way.

"Meh, I don't know why-a they bothered making that. American-made replicas just-a don't do my country any justice," Toshiaki yawned and looked as bored as can be. 

"I sthaw the light in your eyes glow, you like it," Nassor muttered to him. "You should know by now you can't fool me."

Toshi narrowed his already slitted eyes and lifted a finger in protest, but was cut off when their server suddenly appeared, questioning them what they wanted to drink.

As they ordered their first item, the Asian male hatched a rather mischievous idea and his thin lips became even thinner when he grinned from ear to ear. 

If Nassor wanted to make today so special- a day he resented more than other day- then Toshi would be sure it was as special as Nassor wanted it to be. As the night went on, Toshiaki was insistent on speaking in his native tongue to all the servers, ordering the most expensive appetizers and meal on the menu. 

Nassor glared at him heavily, but he expected this from the evil little boy. Toshiaki didn't know him as well as he had hoped because he prepared to spend some money. After eating, Toshiaki gave the Tall, slumped over Egyptian male a small, twisted smile as he studied his usual bored expression. 

    "Well now, I hope you-a have a job or a very generous allowance," Toshi said, picking at his teeth with a small toothpick. "Because I think you'll be-a washing dishes for a while." 

   "On the contrary," Nassor began, taking a sip of his tea. "You played yourself. You did exactly what I expected of you. I wanted you to get whatever you wanted and you did."

Toshi's eye twitched and he crossed arms tight against his chest, his eyes wandering over to the present. 

    "Argh!" The Japanese male exclaimed before snatching the gift and tearing into it. 

As soon as he got the wrapping paper off, he popped the lid off of the plain white box, revealing some tissue paper inside of it. Toshi groaned before carefully lifting up the tissue paper, pinching at the piece of silky clothing inside and holding up a.....a......

Toshiaki gasped and dropped it back into the box, putting his arms over it and looking around quickly.

Nassor was actually grinning from ear to ear now, unable to contain himself. It actually scared the hell out of Toshi, he'd never seen him smile and it made him look like a freaking psychopath. 

   "You. Asshole. Dipshit," The Asian boy hissed. 

   "What? I thought you liked kimonos," Nassor shrugged, resting his chin on his palm, his smile shrinking down to a tiny amused one. 

Toshiaki didn't say a word. He was defeated but like usual, he wouldn't admit it.

"Aren't you going to thank me for your nice meal?" Nassor asked, raising a brow, knowing very well he had won.

The short, chubby boy grunted but that was it. He looked out of the window, waiting for the server to bring over the check. 

"Hey," Nassor said just above a whisper, making Toshi look over with an irritated stare.

"Happy birthday." 

Nassor reached over and took his palm into his own, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's cold hand. 

 

~The End~


End file.
